ADF/XR/Tc-01 The Demon Lord
thumb|300px|Imagen Conceptual del Aeronave de Combate ADF(XR)-01 thumb|300px|ADF(XR)Tc-01 Versión R. Denominado inicialmente como ``Demon´´ o dentro del programa experimental como ``Dark Arrow´´. Es un Aero concebido dentro del programa militar Caza-Bombardero Universal de Combate´´, Apodado por su creador como Duque Infernal (The Demon Lord) o Demonio. (El ADF/XR/Tc-01 es la visualización ficticia del Proyecto: ADF(XR), un proyecto real que pretende crear un Caza de Combate de capacidad Modular.) Historia Ficticia Es unos de los principales cazas de las Fuerzas Armadas ISAFetianas/Fuerzas Armadas Neo Atlantianas, Es pilotado por todo tipo de pilotos, Mas común desde Veteranos hasta Ases, Aunque no se han construido muchos, Se a vuelto un caza muy deseado, Se planea que sustituya o complemente a otro caza universal, El XFA-27 Phoenix. El ADF(XR)Tc Pertenece a la Serie de Cazas Arrow y actualmente construido/planeado en tres variantes: Tripulado, No Tripulado y limitado en Variantes Híbridos aunque existen un prototipo que es controlado por Inteligencia Artificial, Conocido por su alta maniobrabilidad, movilidad y velocidad prácticamente hipersonica. Origen thumb|300px|El ADF(XR)Tc-01 fue diseñado por José Alonzo González Martínez, Copyright by G-Industries & Corporation. Originalmente el aeronave tiene su origen del Proyecto Black Arrow y su finalidad del Proyecto Aerial Sniper. y Vendría siendo la creación de un Francotirador Aéreo, En otras palabras que tenga la misma capacidad de un Soldado Francotirador de eliminar objetivos a larga distancia, Así mismo el caza deberá eliminar objetivos a larga distancia sin la utilización de misiles, sin ser detectado y eliminar al objetivo en poco tiempo, Para esto se plantea que el caza ADF/XR/Tc, Debe ser hipersonico, que sea invisible, que pueda portar la arma que le permitirá derribar en cuestión de segundo al objetivo a larga distancia, Esta arma seria nada menos que un Cañón Electromagnético (EOSW-08) capaz de disparar pernos a una velocidad considerable. Aunque existen varios proyectos y planes para construir aeronaves similares para ciertos grupos y naciones, Todos fueron atribuidos a un creador y corporación, Tales como. *Proyecto Dark Blade o Black Arrow (Estados Unidos) *Proyecto Tlaloc (México) *Proyecto Arrow (Propio de G. Industries & Corp.) *Proyecto Aerial Sniper (G. Industries and Corp, Designado a crear el EOSW-08 y algunos dispositivos para que el resultado del Dark Blade tuviera las capacidades que se deseaban del Proyecto Aerial Sniper.) *Proyecto Aerial Hunter Killer (Proyecto secreto para mejorar el Dark Blade en funciones de Buscar y Destruir y capacidades de vuelo vertical silencioso) *Proyecto I.A. del ADF(XR)Tc (Darpa) *ADF(XR)Tc-Zero Dark Blade *ADF(XFAR)-01 (ISAFetian Usean) Inspiración Aviones que sirvieron de i. para la creación del prototipo ADF(XR)Tc *ADF-01 Falken (Cabina, Fuselaje Menor y Tecnología.) *ADFX-01 Morgan (Fuselaje Mayoritario.) *Su-37 Terminator (Forma de Flecha y diseño.) *F-117 Nighthawk (Forma del timón y algunos rasgos Stealth (Poligonales)) *B-1 Lancer (Forma en la que los motores dobles, Están colocados) *SR-71 Blackbird (Forma y capacidades de los motores) Armamento *1x Ametralladora Rotatoria Vulcan Silenciado. *2x Misil Zerol X de Alta maniobrabilidad. *1x Cañón de 75mm. *1x Cañón de Riel de Alta Potencia (EOSW-05). *1x T.L.S. Zensonite. (EOSW-03) *1x Cañón de Riel + T.L.S. (EOSW-07). *1x T.L.S. + ADMM (EOSW-06). *1x Cañón-Ametralladora de Triple (EOSW-02). *2x Bombas de Aire Combustible (EOSW-01 *1x Bomba Antimateria (B.A.M.) (EOSW-10). *1x-2x Bomba No-Guiada. *2x Contenedor de Micromisiles (Con 15 micromisiles en cada Contenedor) (EOSW-04). *1x T.L.S.+ ADMM + Cañón de Riel (EOWS-08) *2x Misiles Zero con Punta Magnética. *2x-4x Misiles Viper de tipo MIRV. *1x Misil TANATOS (Solo en la versión de la Súper Arma A.D.G.F.) Armamento Convencional para Aire-Tierra (E.U.) *2x-4x Misiles Aire Tierra *2x-8x Misiles Hellfire *2x Bombas Termobaricas *2x Bombas Guiadas de Penetración Armamento Convencional para Aire-Aire (E.U.) *2x Misiles Sidewinder *2x-4x Misiles AMRAAM *2x Misiles Zerol X de Alto Rendimiento Armamento Convencional para Función Cazador-Asesino (HK) *System Gunship Weaponary Aerial Hunter Killer (S.G.W.A.H.K.) (9mm, 30mm y 50mm) *1x Minigun 9mm *1x Ametralladora Rotatoria 30mm *1x Cañón de 50mm *Cohetes FFAR *Misil AGM-214 Firestorm/Hellfire *Misil Guiado por TV Maverick AGM-66 *Misil Anti-Buque AGM-219 *Carga de Profundidad MK-54 Dolphin *Torpedo MK-14 *Bomba de Onda de Choque MK81 250Lb *Bomba de Calor MK-70 Inferno *Sistema Anti pista RSC-233 *Dispensador de Minas Aéreas MK-65 Equipo y Avionica *1x ECMP (Sistema de Contramedidas Electrónicas). *1x Sistema de Dispersión de Humo. *2x Propulsores Cohete. *4x Motores Híbridos Screamjet. *2x Radares (Trasero y Delantero). *1x Radar de Altura (Abajo y Arriba). *1x Sistema Visual de Designación y Vídeo. (Cámara) *1x Sistema de Quia de Infrarrojos. *1x Sistema de Control Remoto. (Solo en Híbridos y No Tripulados). *1x Sistema de Comunicaciones Satelitales. *Sistema C.O.F.F.I.N. en la Cabina (Solo híbridos). *1x Radar de Detección de Objetivos de Larga Distancia con un Sistema de Enlace Orbital. * 1x Sistema de Enlace Satelital. Sistemas de Defensa *5x Bombas de Humo. *1x Bobina Tesla. *1X lanzador de Fragmentos. *1x Sistema de Defensa Flash *1x Ametralladora Trasera Automática de Alta Velocidad. *1x Sistema de Contramedidas Electrónicas. *1x Escudo Electromagnético. *1x Reflector Infrarrojo. *1x Lanzador de Bengalas y Chaffs. Modos de Combate *Modo de Combate Aire-Aire *Modo de Combate Aire-Tierra *Supremacía Aérea (Solo en Versión S) *Reconocimiento o Espionaje *Apoyo Electrónico *Anti Buque *Anti Submarino *Cazador Asesino Aéreo (Solo en Versión H.K.) *Apoyo Táctico *Comando Aéreo de Drones de Combate (Líder de Escuadrones Drone) *Sistema de Control de Armas Estratégicos y A.D.M. (Solo en la Versión A.D.G.F.) *Aeronave Comando y de Alerta Temprana (Principalmente en Aeronaves Designadas de Alto Mando) Tipos de Tripulación *Tripulado *No Tripulado (V.A.N.T.) *Híbrido (Con o sin Tripulante) *Controlado por Inteligencia Artificial Tipos de Control *Control Fly Wire *Control por Control Remoto *Control por Satélite *Control por I.A. *Control Neuronal/Mental Especificaciones *Nombre: Demonio o Demon (Designación OTAN), Dark Blade (Nombre de Proyecto), Tlaloc (FAM). *Tipo: Caza-Bombardero, Designador, Francotirador Aéreo, Avión Espía, Avión Comando para Drones y Vigilancia (Multiproposito). *Tripulantes: 1 (Aviones tripulados e híbridos), Avión No Tripulado. *Tipo de Modelo: Arrow. *Centro de Energía: Lumínica y Combustible Fósil. *Diseñador: (Clasificado). *Desarrollador: G-Industries & Corporation. *Corporación: G-Industries & Corporation. *Nación: ISAFetia, Neo Crid Nation, ATHLAS. *Usuarios: ISAFetia, ATHLAS, G.S.D., G.I.C, U.S.A.F., F.A.M., N.C.A.D. *Velocidades: Subsonica, Supersonica, Hipersonica. *Motor: Estrato Reactor Infinity XSR-01 *Tipo de Motor: M. de Combustión, Screamjet Híbrido y de Pulso. * Apodos: Black Arrow, Dark Arrow, The Demon Lord, Aerial Hunter Killer ADF, Aerial Sniper, Dark Blade, Demon, God Fighter, Demon Fighter, Scorpio, Tlaloc, Crid Advanced Fighter, Angel Fighter, Angel Demon God Fighter, Shalashaska. *Clasificación SPCNP JoAl-1: 0400-AENVE-25062014-JAGM Variantes y otras versiones experimentales Estas versiones y versiones pertenecen a modelos originales y a otros alternativos, por lo que algunos simplemente no existen o no son de la linea de tiempo original. *ADF/Tc-01 Scorpius *ADF/Tc-01 -Tlaloc- (Versión creada exclusivamente para la Fuerza Aérea Mexicana). * ADF/XR/Tc-01US V1 -Dark Arrow- (Versión creada y desarrollada exclusivamente para la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos y la Unión Norte Americana/Imperio Continental Norte Americano, Conocido como Proyecto Flecha Oscura o Dark Arrow Project). * ADF/XR/Tc-01US V2 -Dark Arrow- (Versión del original ADF/XR/Tc-01US V1, Mejorado a partir del desarrollo del ADF/XR/Tc-01X -Amorpheus Zero-). *ADF/XR-01 (Solo mencionado, No existen ni siquiera en etapa embrionaria). *ADF/XR/Tc-01S The Demon Lord (Modelo basado en la versión final, Esta vez mejorado con Tuberas Vectoriales y elevados para que estén mas al contorno del avión). *ADF/XR/Tc-01 -The Demon Lord Zero- (Modelo personalizado basado en la versión final: Motores Híbridos Screamjet mejorado con Tuberas Vectoriales Tridimensionales, Tren de Aterrizaje Instalado en diferente área alar, Armamento Total (QAAM y EOSW-01 B.A.M.), Propulsores Cohete, y el EOSW-07) (También conocido como Prototipo Aero/Arrow: ADF/XR/Tc-01XFA -The Demon Lord Zero-). *ADF/XR/Tc-01 IA (Versión de la aeronave pilotada por un sistema muy avanzado de Inteligencia Artificial.) *ADF/XR/Tc-01 UCAV (Versión de la aeronave pilotada por un piloto desde tierra, por control remoto o por Satélite y viene equipado con Sistema Visual de Designación y Vídeo (Cámara).) *ADF/XR/Tc-01 HIBRID (Versión de la aeronave capaz de ser pilotada por un piloto desde tierra por control remoto o de manera manual tripulando el aeronave.) *ADF/XR/Tc-01 MCAV (Versión de la aeronave pilotada de manera tripulada.) *ADF/XR/Tc-01XFAII (Modelo del clásico ADF/XR/Tc-01XFA esta vez mejorado con estabilizadores mas grandes instaladas en los motores). *ADF/XR/Tc-01XFAIII (Modelo del clásico ADF/XR/Tc-01XFA esta vez mejorado con alas X de la serie XFA). *ADF/XR/Tc-01XFAIV (Modelo del clásico ADF/XR/Tc-01XFA esta vez construido con formas suaves que permite mejor transición del flujo de aire a través de la envergadura del jet, mejorando su aerodinámica, ademas de elevar un poco los motores para que estén al nivel de la envergadura del avión, De la misma manera que se hizo con los motores vectoriales del ADF/XR/Tc-01S). *ADF/XR/Tc-01XFAV (Modelo mejorado del ADF/XR/Tc-01IV, mejorado con mayor avionica). *ADF/XR/Tc-01XFAVI -Amorpheus- (Modelo mejorado y personalizado del ADF/XR/Tc-01V, mejorado con sistemas hipersustentadores de vuelo y vida, Ademas de tener mayor capacidad de carga, y de poderse manejar fácilmente con un control remoto para vuelos no tripulados y un sistema IA para vuelos no tripulados sin intervención humana). *ADF/XR/Tc-01XFAIV -Ultimate ZERO- Mejorado con nuevas tomas de aire, Un sistema COFFIN, mayor armamento y un sistemas de reflexión óptica que lo hace invisible al ojo. (Considerado el modelo final y decisivo de los modelos ADF/XR/Tc-01XFA) * ADF/XR/Tc-01X -Amorpheus ZERO- Versión final del -Amorpheus- (Versión dotada de unos alerones dorsales mas la tecnología y las mejoras del ADF/XR/Tc-01XFAIV -Ultimate ZERO-) *Toc-01NG o Tc-01NG (Next Generation) (Parecido en gran medida al ADF/XR/Tc-01 (Prototipo Final), cuya diferencia es la ligereza, los motores tubulares desechables y los estabilizadores en las alas y los canards. Creado como la versión Arrow del Caza-Bombardero de producción masiva Toc-01 (Usea), Los primeros modelos contaban con una cabina cerrada con cámaras y pantallas que permitían ver afuera. Fue el primer prototipo y ejemplar del Caza-Bombardero puramente Arrow, Se considera una mezcla de ADF-01 Falken, El R-103 y Toc-01, pues al contar con casi las mismas características avanzadas del ADF-01 Falken pero planeado para ser producido de manera masiva como el Toc-01 con las mejoras en las alas como el R-103). *ADF(XFAR)-01 Demon o Neo Crid Advanced Fighter. (Caza ISAFetiano, Usado principalmente por las Fuerzas Neo Crid) *X-60 (Prototipo inicial americano del ADF/XR/Tc-01 usado para probar en vuelo la forma y los motores, Era de una forma mas sencilla, de tamaño pequeño y era controlado por control remoto, Usando motores tubulares desechables como el Tc-01NG y motores Screamjet). *Go-100 (Prototipo del ADF/XR/Tc-01 pero mas primitivo, idealizado en la Alemania Nacional Socialista). * Go-101 (Prototipo del Go-100, mejorado con mejor aeronáutica.) * Go-102 (Modelo final del Go-101.) * ADF(XR)HK-01 -Aerial Hunter Killer- (Prototipo dotado de la capacidad de despege vertical sumado con las mismas capacidades que el variante original ADF/XR)Tc-01, Usado para operaciones encubiertas) * ADF(XR)XFA-HK-01 -God Fighter- (Prototipo desconocido, Que se cree es el Caza Difinitivo, Se desconoce su verdadero potencial.) * ADF(XRL)Tc-01 -God Fighter- (Clasificado) * ADF(XRL)VTc-06/07/08 -Demon Fighter- (Caza especial que posee habilidades extrañas, Todo lo relacionado con el Demon Fighter se considera Clasificado.) * ADF(XRL)VT-00XFA Amorpheus ZERO EVE UNIVERSAL -Angel Demon God Fighter- (Caza decisivo. Es considerado mas una Super Arma Aerea que una avion caza avanzado debido a su alta capacidad destructiva e su fuselaje de un material especial que lo hace casi indestructible, Ademas de presentar otras capacidades que lo vuelven inbatible y ser el primero con ala adaptable, Una de sus principales caracteristicas son sus alas de timon en forma de X. El Amorpheus A.D.G.F. es la arma predilecta para el apocalipsis). * ADF(XR)VT (Serie diseñada con motores especiales/experimentales) * ADF(XRD)-01 Type IV-A (Prototipo de Drone de Combate, diseñado como Escolta y Wingman para escuadrones cuyo lider es el ADF(XR)Tc-01 y sus variantes) * ADF(XRD)-01 Type IV-B (Prototipo de la variante Type A, re-diseñado con timones.) * ADF(XRD)-01 Type IV-C (Prototipo de la variante Type B, re-diseñado con canards, Enfocado en el combate aire-aire.) * ADF(XRM)-01 * ADF(XRM)-02 * ADF(XRM)-10 Colores *Color Negro Mate (Original) *Color Gris con Zonas Centrales en Azul (Experimental y Fuerzas Aéreas de Compradores Standard) *Color Negro Mate con Extremidades Alares en Rojo (Ace Legendary) *Color Negro Mate con Extremidades Alares en Rojo y Granate (God Fighter/Ace Legendary/Demon Fighter) *Colores en Negro, Gris Fuerte y Claro con Extremidades Alares en Rojo y Granate *Franja Roja: Fuerza de la Nación Neo Crid. *Franja Azul: Unidad Líder Supremo. *Franja Amarilla: Unidad Líder. Variantes Unicas *ADF(XR)Tc-01 -Dark Blade- *ADF(XFAR)-01 -Neo Crid Advance Fighter- *ADF(XRL)VT-00XFA Amorpheus ZERO EVE UNIVERSAL -Angel Demon God Fighter Diferencias entre el ADF(XR)Tc-00 Dark Blade (Ace Legendary) y el ADF(XFAR)-01 N.C.A.F. (ISAFetiano) *Avión: *Casco y Traje: *Tecnologia: *Armas Especiales: *Avionica: El ADF(XR)Tc-00 tiene Circuitos, procesadores y software normales y el ADF(XFAR)-01 tiene Circuitos, procesadores y software cuantico. Usuarios Organizaciones *Fuerzas Armadas ISAFetianas. *Fuerza Aérea ISAFetiana. *Fuerzas Armadas Neo Atlantianas (ATHLAS). *Defensa Aérea Neo Atlantiana (ATHLAS). *G-Security & Defence (G.S.D.) *Fuerza Aérea Mexicana (Utilizan la versión ADF/Tc-01 Tlaloc) *Fuerza Aérea Imperial Mexicana (Utilizan la versión ADF/Tc-01 Tlaloc) * Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos (Utilizan la versión ADF/XR/Tc-01US V1 y V2 Black Arrow) * Armée de l'air (Fuerza Aerea Francesa) (Utilizan la versión basica del ADF(XR)Tc-01Fr) * Fuerza Aérea Rusa (Utiliza la versión GIC-Sukhoi ADF(XRSu)-01 Shalashaska) *Universal Peace Enforcement Organization. *Fuerzas Armadas de la Unión Norte Americana. *Fuerzas Armadas del Imperio Norte Americano. * Hunter Killers Special Command. * Hunter Killers Special Air Command. * Fuerzas Armadas Neo Crid * Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa de Japón (Utilizan la versión GIC-Mitsubishi ADF(XR)Tc-01J Hyakkin) * The Organization of Sons of The Night Sky (Utilizaron dos prototipos del Caza del Tipo Dark Blade) Escuadrones *Fenrir Assault Squadron (Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales de la G.S.D. Compuesto solamente de aviones no-tripulados, 1 Drone Comando Altamente Maniobrable y 4 Drones de Combate). *Escuadrón 505 Tlaloc (Usan la versión ADF/Tc-01 -Tlaloc- de la Fuerza Aérea Mexicana). *Escuadrón Zukhov (Usan la variante ADF(XRSu)-01 Shalashaska) *Escuadrón Amorpheus (Escuadrón Neo Atlantiano liderado por el líder Neo Atlantiano). *Escuadrón Aquila/Aquilus (Escuadrón Neo Atlantiano/ISAFetiano encargado de escoltar al Emperador/Líder en tiempos de Paz, durante tiempos de guerra son usados en operaciones militares o trasladados al Escuadrón personal del Emperador/Lider, Usan colores Grises o Negros con amarillo en las extremidades). *Escuadrón Grim Reaper (Escuadrón designado de Ace Legendary, En el juego de rol de Ace Combat Multiplayer) *Escuadrón Mobius (Escuadrón de Elite compuesto por ases y también escuadrón personal del Emperador del Universo USEA). *Escuadrón Antares *Escuadrón Rigus *Escuadrón Varcolac *Escuadrón Galm *Hunter Killers Special Air Squadron (HKSAS) *Night Stalkers *Escuadrón Alpha (WOLFS) (Compuesto por 1 ADF(XR)Tc-01 y 2 ADF-01. Escuadrón principal después de la perdida de Icarus, liderado por Ellen la hermana perdida de Joseph.) *Escuadrón Beta (JAGUARS) (Compuesto por 1 ADF(XR)Tc-01 y 4 Drones ADF(XRD)-01. Escuadron posterior al Escuadrón Alpha, Tras perder a sus wingman.) *Escuadrón Epsilon (OWLS) (Compuesto por 1 ADF(XR)Tc-01, 2 ADF-01 y 4 Drones ADF(XRD)-01. Escuadrón final de Ellen.) *Escuadrón Omega (ICARUS) (Compuesto por un ADF(XR)Tc-01, Pilotado por Joseph (Icarus Boy). El primer piloto del Proyecto Icarus.) *Escuadrón Delta (DEMONS) (Compuesto por dos ADF(XR)Tc-01, 4 ADF-01 y 6 Drones ADF(XRD)-01, Los pilotos principales son Joseph A. (Icarus) y su reconciliada hermana Ellen (Angel) Ambos dirigiendo un combate total contra la Organización secreta que los controló, llamados Sons of Troia, Finalmente los enfrentan hasta acabar con tal organización que de haberse llevado a cabo el mundo estaría bajo control, Finalmente se dan cuenta que su misión fallo pues Corporaciones empiezan a tomar el control) *Escuadrón Stigma *Escuadrón Theta * Escuadrón Atlas * Escuadrón A.D.G. o Apocalipsis (Angel Demon God) (Compuesto por el ADF(XRL)VT-00XFA, 2 ADF(XR)Tc-01 modificados en Drone y 6 Drones ADF(XRD)-01, El escuadrón esta designado para defender a la Super Arma Aérea ADF(XR)VT-00XFA Amorpheus ZERO EVE UNIVERSAL) Pilotos y Ases *Duque Infernal/Ace Legendary (Piloto de pruebas) (Es debido a uno de los apodos de este piloto, Que el CBUC/AFU recibe su apodo de ADF/XR/Tc-01 Duque Infernal). *Jerius Razgriz de Baviera (Neo Crid Advance Fighter) *Atalus Razgriz de Baviera (Neo Crid Advance Fighter) *Mobius Razgriz Velogia de Columbus (Neo Crid Advance Fighter) *Aurea Mobiüs Razgriz Galm *Aurea Mobiüs Virya Vrishchika Hiperborea Razgriz Vril Cuotl de la Atlantida-Lemuria *Joseph A. Gönz-Horten Hirose ``Icarus´´ (Dark Blade Tipo 1) *Ellen Gönz-Horten Hirose ``Angel´´ (Dark Blade Tipo 2) Servicio Activo (Clasificado) Links y Material Especial Diseños similares y variantes *ADF(XR)-Zero (Ace Legendary) (Edited) DeviantArt *ADF(XR)Tc-01 Dark Blade DeviantArt *ADF(XRL)VT-00XFA Amorpheus ZERO EVE UNIVERSAL -Angel Demon God Fighter- DeviantArt *ADF(XR)-01 DeviantArt *ADF(XR)-04 Tlaloc *ADF(Tc-01) *ADF(XR)-01 in the Hangar *ADF(XRM)-10 Diseños, Planos, Dibujos y Mecanismos ADF(XR)-01 in Fly (1) by JAGM.JPG|ADF(XR)-01 en vuelo durante combate ADF(XR)-01 in Fly (2) by JAGM.JPG|ADF(XR)-01 en vuelo de Noche ADF(XR)HK-01 by JAGM.JPG|ADF(XR)-01 en su versión Hunter Killer (HK), También denominado ADF(XR)HK-01, Es capaz de despegar y aterrizar verticalmente. ADF(XR)HK-01 System Gunship Weaponary by JAGM.JPG|System Gunship Weaponary (S.G.W.) del ADF(XR)HK-01. ADF(XR)Tc-01 Dark Blade by JAGM.JPG|Dibujo Principal del ADF(XR)Tc-01 ADF(XR)-01 by JAGM.JPG|ADF(XR)-01 en Vuelo durante una Atardecer Ace Legendary ADF(XR)TC-01 Hunter Killer (2) (MMV) by JAGM.JPG|ADF(XR)-01 en Vuelo de Frente ADF(XR)Tc-01 (Trenes de Aterrizaje) (M+M).jpg|Tren de Aterrizaje del ADF(XR)-01 ADF(XR)-01 V2 (M+M+EV50+CI) by JAGM.jpg|ADF(XR)-01 (Vista desde Costado y Atras) Galería (Clasificado) Categoría:Vehículos Aéreos Ficticios Categoría:Ficción